goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tiki a go go/babies are cute and cuddle
Tiki a go go/babies are cute and cuddle Transcript June: hey, henry. Henry: yes, june? June: why are we in a different island? Henry: a different, is, a tropical island. It resembles destiny islands. June: (taking her clothes off) well, you know, we can go swimming Henry: (taking off his clothes off) yeah, we're in swimsuit. (As they go for a swim) Henry: look at those shells June: yes. They are, look at college girls singing Henry: we might say, we can be lead vocalers June: still, if we're wearing swimsuits (Transforms into lead vocalers) June: what are we singing? Girls: WASH YOU IN THE TUB! Henry: what's a parody of? Girls: TINY BUBBLES IN THE TUB! June: that's right! Henry and June: gonna wash you, in the tub, we're great humans, we're having fun! In the water, there's two rubber ducks, a green one and a blue one has came to play! We're gonna wash you, in the tub, you can scrub us, when we use soap, oh we're playing, in the sea! We are great, yes we are so great, humans of us! (Transforms back to normal) Girls: Tiki, tiki! Bring on a Tiki! (Many times) Henry: gosh, the tiki girls are yelling June: yes, but not everybody can... Betty anne: (offscreen) you got something they wanna know! Henry and June: betty anne? Betty anne: yep, I, am betty anne tiki, the tiki queen! And this is two sides, dawn and hector Dawn and Hector: Ai yi yi! Henry and June: nice! We're tiki, do we look hot? Girls: Ooooh! (At the beach) (Tiki boys and girls marching) Tiki boys and girls: tiki! Tiki! Bring on a Tiki! Henry and June: welcome, to Tiki island! Give it a T, I, K and I! What does it spell? TIKI! Betty anne: tiki people, a new kingdom! The beautiful flower! Dawn and Hector: tiki! Girls: ha ja! Henry: a bag of sand June: a fresh water Henry and June: from a beach Henry: coconuts June: flowers Henry and June: like a coco coco coconut! June: T, I, K, I, T, I, K, I Henry: T, I, K, I Henry and June: that's how we name, tiki June: T, I, K, T, I, K Henry: T, I, K Henry and June: that's how we name, tiki! T, I, T, I, T, I, that's how we name, tiki! T, T, T, that's how we say, tiki! Girls: (cheering) Henry and June: thank you! Betty anne: give a round of applause to the tikis! Henry: now, good luck searching! June: phew, that's great! Henry: not very good, right? June: but hey, look at that girl, is she ripping our clothes (Tiki girl rips H and J's tiki clothes) Henry and June: YEOW! Betty anne: what on the island is that?! Henry and June: it stoled! We're getting in the waterfall (Jumps in the waterfall) June: henry, this isn't great, a tiki girl, stole our clothes! Henry: what i heard. June: what are we gonna do? Henry: i know, let's become real tikis! June: good idea, i'll make a grass skirt with leaves Henry: and i'll make grass shorts, to be shorter. June: and leave necklaces, and scars on our face! Henry: good idea! (They become real tikis) Henry and June: hey! We're real tikis! Tiki, a go go! Betty anne: tiki?! Henry and June: a song! To the tune of the gator's refuge music from midnight pool! Betty anne: wha? The gator's refuge music?! (Began singing) June: i'm a tiki tiki girl, and i use to shake my hips, coming all the way to the whole earth, and i take off these shoes, before i step in the shower, to wash by using fresh water Henry: and i'm a tiki tiki boy, i'm being the king of the beach, in the sand or in the sea, and my skin was painted red, like a scar in my body, cause we're dancing in the sand Henry and June: tiki go, tiki go, tiki a go go, grass and leaves, red skin, to the island beat, and we feel, like we're having fun, and here's why we are, tikis Henry: in the lagoon sea, we are swimming in the lagoon, gonna wash all your troubles away, red paint to wash it off, still dancing in the sea, just to like, we're having fun June: tiki grass, tiki leaves, tiki tiki red paint, all the fire, and the sea Henry and June: with a flower June: on the top of my head, coconuts shaking from a palm tree, shaking like it go coco coconuts Henry and June: tiki go, tiki go, tiki a go go, grass and leaves, red skin, to the island beat, and we really feel, like we're having fun, and here is why, we are tikis, tikis! (Girls cheering) (The end) (Babies are cute and cuddle)